Maybe One Day
by jesseleesoffer
Summary: Erin's eyes are starting to sting and her throat is all choked up. She doesn't even know why it even makes her feel this way because lets face it she's not that girl anymore. Somehow these girls have her feeling insecure and unworthy, it's exhausting. She fiddles nervously at her fingers, taking a deep breath as they enter into the hotel lobby.


Erin's eyes are starting to sting and her throat is all choked up. She doesn't even know why it even makes her feel this way because lets face it she's not _that_ girl anymore. Somehow these girls have her feeling insecure and unworthy, it's exhausting. She fiddles nervously at her fingers, taking a deep breath as they enter into the hotel lobby. She really doesn't know how long she's been inside her own thoughts until Jay wraps his arm around her waist.

"Linds," he whispers. She stares blankly ahead. "You've stopped breathing." She lets out a nervous laugh because her situation is so ironic and what else could she possibly do? It's not like she could back out now—people had already spotted her.

"Erin," he whispered again. She looks at him chewing on her bottom lip. "Just like being undercover…" he smiles, reassuring her.

Jay's sincerity catches her off guard, obviously she trusts him because they're partners but this is beyond any _favour_. Her palms are so sweaty she can't even hold onto her purse properly—what was she thinking?—they are in way too deep and out of their league. She continues to take deep breaths, looking at Jay for encouragement.

"This is stupid," he sighs taking one of her hands in his. She lets out a defeated sigh. "No, not in that way!" he squeezes her hand gently, "I just think it's ridiculous… You're a kickass detective Erin, you protect our city."

She smiles at him. "You don't need me to prove a point to these bitches but…" he smirks, "I'm going to be the best fake fiancé you ever had."

Erin shakes her head, laughing at his ridiculousness. "By the way," he pauses taking a moment to really appreciate her, "you look beauti—hot… you look hot." She nudges him in the side jokingly as they signed in and grabbed their nametags.

* * *

"Erin, you made it!" Stephanie approaches her, dragging along her husband. "This is my husband, David."

She smiles politely, snuggling closer into Jay's side. "Oh my go—how rude of me!" Stephanie extends a hand, "a friend of Erin's… and you are?"

Jay smiles shaking her hand, "Jay Halstead". He looks towards Erin, pressing a kiss on her forehead, "Erin's fiancé…" he smiles proudly.

"Erin never mentioned you when we ran into each other the other morning" she arches a brow.

Erin scowled, "I kinda had to leave in a hurry… because I'm a _detective_ and I had a case to get to." Jay chuckles. "But yes, had you let me squeeze a word in… I would have mentioned that I was engaged."

David tries to break the tension, turning towards Jay. "So, Jay. What do you do as a profession?"

Jay turns to look at Erin, "I'm kind of working everywhere at the moment… it's hard to keep track of where my income is coming from. Whether it be web development or real estate—but I mean that's what you get when you co-own businesses."

Stephanie nudges Erin, "you've got yourself a good one…" she smirks spitefully. "I mean—considering who you were."

Erin chews nervously on her bottom lip. "Linds, are you okay?" Jay whispers. She nods slowly. "Whomever she was isn't a big factor in our relationship. She is who she is, no excuses."

He looks at her, "and she's my fiancé so I'd appreciate if you'd stop with the passive aggressive comments. Now excuse us." Erin cheeks flush with colour as Jay guides her towards the bar.

"Whiskey?" He chuckles, "you kinda look like you need one."

* * *

"Dance with me?" he smiles extending a hand towards her. She shakes her head remaining in her seat. "C'mon Linds… throw your _fiancé_ a bone." She rolled her eyes shaking her head again. "Do not make me throw you over my shoulder Erin Lindsay…" he warned. She takes one last sip of her drink before taking his hand. "Much better, thank you for your cooperation."

Erin rests her head on Jay's shoulder as they slowly swayed to the music. She almost forgets that this is all pretend and that he's her partner. He holds her close to him, feeling like he needed to protect her. It's almost instinctual after months of partnership. She looked so vulnerable to him—she's kind of a hardass at work but he can see why. "This is kind of nice…" he whispers, "but we can still blow this joint if you want to leave…" She nods.

* * *

Jay takes one of her hands in his, gently brushing his thumb over her knuckles. He looks at her, just appreciating her and all that she is.

Erin smiles, shaking her head slightly, "we can't…"

He just smiles right back at her knowing exactly what she was thinking, "c'mon… let's get you home."

He gets up watching her get up from her own chair. He places both hands at the side of her waist, looking down at her. She places a hand on his chest, smiling up at him, "maybe one day…"

He nods half-jokingly, "Oh definitely."

* * *

"Do I have to walk you to your door?" he arches a brow. She rolls her eyes as she hopped out of his car. He rolls down the window, "good night, Linds." he calls out to her. She gives him a small nod. "Text me when you get in. That's what nice guys do, right?"

She laughs, "Go home Halstead."

"No, seriously. Let me know when you get in."

"Okay and let me know when you do," she smiles softly, "goodnight, Jay."

* * *

"I'm inside. Literally taking off my shoes. Drive safely."

He smiles at her text as he parks his car out front.

"I just got in too." He sends off.

She smiles at her phone.

Jay strips off into his boxers and brushes his teeth. He puts his suit on a hanger and places it back in his wardrobe. He grabs his phone once more and texts Erin,

"You should be proud of the woman you have become. Voight knew from the beginning that you were something special and I'm glad I get to experience that first hand. You are not what those girls think you are. You're a kickass cop, my partner and so much more than that. I'm glad you let me get to know you. Goodnight Erin."

* * *

He doesn't know what happened but one minute he was walking down the hallway and the next he was being grabbed by the shirt and dragged into the locker room. He arches a brow at Erin, "what?" 

She doesn't say anything but she stands on her toes and kisses him—like _really_ kisses him. Once she pulls away she scowls, "One. You're not allowed to do that ever again and two, I _hate _you."

He smirks, "mhmm…" He places a soft kiss on her lips as she blushes.

"Don't!" she smiles, pressing her palm against his chest.

"One day…" he imitates her from the night before, "one day, Jay."

She slaps his hands away from her waist, "You're so annoying."

"But seriously, is one day now?" he arches a brow. She shakes her head. "Okay but you should know Erin…" She kisses him to shut up. "No, don't say anything Jay. I know."

"Okay," he nods. She nods too, taking a step away from him, "Okay. Now I have to go and you need to focus on being a cop."

"Okay, Voight." He jokes.

She shakes her head, "this didn't happen and we need to get back to work."

He pulls her in for one last kiss, "c'mon… I needed on last one…" he smirks, "now go be a good detective Linds…" slapping her ass lightly.

"Behave yourself!" she chuckles, walking out into the hallway.


End file.
